smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
As the Hours Pass By (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 9
When the four groups reunited in the Smurf Village, they met at Papa's House to start preparing the spell for the village's fate. "Smurfroot," Eska asked for, and Papa gave. She put it in the cauldron filled with water, "Wormwood," She put it in, "Cresent Moon plate," Put in. After she put in the hopeful thought Benny came up with, she stirred the mix so that it could have time to fully mix in. "It takes time for the spell to dissolve," Papa advised, "Take your time with this." Eska nodded and continued stirring. Suddenly, she got a text from Johan that read: ''GET THAT SPELL DONE FAST! WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE CAN STALL HIM! '' Eska started panicking and stirring the pot fast. The others stopped her. "We mustn't rush this!" Papa told her, "I'll get our troops ready to take on Trollstroyer, while you keep stirring the spell" Eska couldn't rush, but she didn't know how to save her friends in time. Meanwhile, Johan was knocked onto the ground by the troll. The wind started picking up, while the clouds became grayer. "It seems like the more powerful he becomes," Peewit wondered, "The more the weather gets tense! We have to stop him!" "We've been fighting him for an hour now!" Savina stated, "Oh, I sure hope those Smurfs get done with that spell!" "But, in the mean time," Julia weakly got up, "I'll try a different method to stop him!" Julia slowly walked up to Trollstroyer and blocked his punch, "Trollstroyer, I know you were meant to stop us, but you don't have to do this! You have a choice to choose a side!" With those words, Trollstroyer stopped with a surprised look on his face before pulling back. This moment was interrupted when Johan suddenly leaped up and kicked Trollstroyer in the face, knocking him over. Trollstroyer sat up angry again and charged at the team, while they held him back. "Where are those Smurfs with that spell?!" Johan asked. "Right here!" Eska came out with her four teams and the spell she had in a vile as big as her. Trollstroyer stopped and started charging at the Smurfs, but the Forest Scouts held him back. "Hurry, Eska!" Gerard called. "I just need to make a slingshot that will catapult the spell on him!" Eska replied and used a spell to generate a slingshot. She put the spell onto it and aimed at him, "I only get one shot, so keep him steady!" The Forest Scouts struggled, but managed to pin him down. "Now, Eska!" Johan called. As if on cue, Eska shot the spell towards Trollstroyer. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the Forest Scouts struggled to keep Trollstroyer down and the Smurf teams watching in angst. Unfortunately, the spell crashed into the grass in front of Trollstroyer, leaving the group in dred. However, the few single drops from the spell ricocheted off the ground and right into Trollstroyer's eyes. He fought off the Forest Scouts while holding his eyes in pain. Just then, the red skin of his started to shed and shined bright lights until his skin was fully shed. When the group looked back, Trollstroyer was unconscious but cyan blue. All of them rejoiced for they had won against the beast of Gargamel's. "What was that spell?" Savina asked the Smurfs. "A redemption spell!" Eska explained, "Papa once told me that the best way to defeat an enemy, is to make them your friend. So, when he wakes up, he'll be on your side!" "Thanks, Eska!" Johan waved to her as the group still rejoiced. After Spiro hugged Felipe, he noticed Eska staring into the sunset over Serenity Meadow's hill. Her face looked worrisome as Spiro came over, "Hey, are you okay?" Eska looked over to Spiro sadly, "Spiro...it's the second sunset. When it fully sets..." Spiro connected the dots and gasped, "Oh, I almost forgot about your...ahem...expiration date!" That was when the others realized that Eska's time was almost up. The others looked down sadly. "We'll handle Trollstroyer if you guys want to go back," Johan picked him up and put him on his shoulders, "And Eska...see you on the other side okay?" His voice cracked. Eska looked at Spiro, "C'mon...let's go home." Previous Next Category:As the Hours Pass By chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story